Toys That Bleed
by perpetualsuicide
Summary: PeinHidan. Of masters, intercourse, memories of blood, and utter humiliation. YAOI. PWP. M for mature themes. I don't own the characters.


**Pein x Hidan - of masters, intercourse, memories of blood, and utter humiliation.**

_Hmm_, you mean this little pup here? We've had him for a while now. Used to run wild like a beast on a rampage, but now he's docile. See? If we pat him on his head like this, you can _almost_ hear him purr. Doesn't it feel nice? It sure does, if you ask us_... _Oh, if you'd only know how he was.. trying to bite the hand that fed him, barking inappropriate sounds displeasing to the ear, fretting about like some ill-bred, spoiled child.. And all that misused energy than went on and on and on, (!) he used to run out of it rather quickly, yet at the same time, that wild animal look would never dissipate from his eyes.. even when we'd be applying the harshest of punishment.

But that's not the case, now. We've removed all of it. We've removed his freedom and his will we've crushed. He won't put up a fight anymore. He can't even remember if he ever had any fangs to begin with. We took care of those too, a long time ago. Along with his all. His all, that now has been replaced by us. Day after day, hour after hour, one agonizing minute after the other. He used to be too proud; he would never beg for release when we toyed him around. You should've heard him.. All of him.. his low breath, his high moans, all of the hissed curses and the yelled out swears..

Unbelievable, isn't it? That now he's been reduced to _this,_ a mass of flesh whose only purpose is to please, whose only attributes are beauty and docility. We could almost feel sorry for the poor thing if it weren't for the fact that we know of his origins. Aaah... his filthy origins.. and what a vicious creature he was!

---

_Fierce eye contact, measurement of each other's strength through apparent physical features, calculus behind the supposed enemy's abilities and attack/defensive strategies. All that they must have ran through their minds..._

_The air was thick with kill intent and reeked of the battle to come. Two men had crossed paths and bloodshed was unavoidable. Two men who turned out as seven, and one was left outnumbered against six. Albeit only one took the lead, the power gap between them proved obvious in seconds. Still, he wouldn't flee. He was no coward, his pride wouldn't have allowed it. Instead, he took the challenge willingly, despite the risk, despite knowing his chances were less than slim. He wasn't a masochist, but he was a man. And he couldn't live in shame. _

_He proved entertaining for his attackers, providing sufficient skills to resist, and to gain a decent amount of opportunities to attack. It didn't take long, however, before the ultimate victor of the battle was declared._

_Silvery strands braided with the deepest of scarlet. Hands pinned down together by a black, sharp cylinder through the palms, panting and kicking about with the last of his strength. The others gathered around him and closed in to a circle. He was losing blood, but it didn't seem to scare him as much as his captors. He struggled. He swore. He cursed. He spat. He kept kicking the air. He refused to accept._

_Suicide could have been an option, he found; But not because of the pain, which he ultimately found bearable, but the misery he was brought under, which he could not take. He could bite his tongue, but that might fail, since he couldn't die, even on his own. He couldn't move against himself, he could not stab or cut or hit. It'd be useless anyway.  
_

_The men approached and pinned him some more. They gave him what to suck and imposed themselves to fill him up with. It was the sort of nightmare he'd dreaded, succumbing to another's wish, with none of his consent. And the sort of game they loved to play with prey that stirred up their interest. They found him brave, and proud and fearless. They found toying with him like this intriguing. They found his spots and special places and they found they wanted to have their way with that all the way. _

_Not even once did he stop resisting. Even if his eyes went blurry or his throat went sore, no.. They took turns with him, expresionless, pornographic, lustful demons with too much power and too much sadism. They took him to realms unknown to any other who hasn't laid extreme with blood and pleasure, they burried themselves deep inside. And deeper, and everywhere they found him open they entered. A carnival of faces, a cavalcade of bodies, conquering that which he would never give away, destroying that which he had spent so long to build. And drawing pleasures from it for their own.._

_But once with his very first hint of pleasure, went down his so well built entire mechanism. He started breaking. Unnoticed, with little slow paces, one by one, silently working themselves inwards to the core, as to send all of his virtues to nowhereland. _

---

He never managed to strike loose completely after we chained him, but he would cause as much chaos as his spirit permitted. He was so young then. He was dirty. He had a foul mouth and the most unnerving of attitudes. He didn't know obedience He needed to be taught, he needed _education_. He was proud, he was untamed, he was interesting! And thus we've made it our job to tame him and he's been our little _toy_ pet ever since.

Yet now that time has passed, his _brains_ have been brought down to those of a well trained dog, who only follows his master's every command, like a wish of a heart that sends a vibration, it picks it up, just like that, and then his purpose gets fulfilled.. After which, his brains_ lose _the little meaning they had, for some time to come, whilst his looks remain of interest. Aah.. his looks haven't deteriorated in the slightest, and his features seemed to have matured somewhat. Yet he is still as splendid as ever and his form stands pleasing before us..

But a toy is just a toy, and eventually any child will grow bored..

.

* * *

Christmas Present for **my beloved muse**.  
I _don't mind _reviews though. Hope ya liked.


End file.
